I Am Satomi
by NerdyGreenie
Summary: Satomi Kurogane is your average high school senior who just wants leave her boring life and travel around the world. Instead, she meets a new friend at school who is different than everyone else. Very different. Satomi's life is about to be changed forever. Rated M for adult language, explicit sexual content, supernatural themes, and FUTANARI. Written in first-person blog format.
1. March 21, 2017

**Author's Note:** I've always wanted to write a lemony story in blog format. I started a One Piece fanfic in diary form, which is kind of the same, but it was aimed at younger viewers. It was about Luffy's adventures at sea and he wrote a diary about his thoughts and the things he's discovered. I didn't know what I was doing with it so I scrapped it. It really sucked. For this, I have a whole "arc" planned out and I think it's really interesting... and perverted. I can't tell you enough how M rated this story is, so... **this is your last warning!** Turn back now if you don't want to read about girls with big wieners and... cum flying everywhere! Yes, you will be reading about a lot of cum and other things, in great detail too. There might be some taboo stuff as well but we'll go over that later. There's no shame in hitting the back button so you can get the fuck out of here. For those of you still with me, good job. Perverts.

 **Story Note:** This is written in Satomi's point of view, sharing her thoughts and soon-to-be crazy life. I've planned her character out for almost a week but I only gave her a name just recently. I've based a part of her personality and thoughts on my own to make it more genuine. Don't expect any lemony stuff just yet as Satomi is just starting out on her blog, but there will be some pervy stuff soon. I hope you don't mind the length of these "chapters", it **is** supposed to be a blog after all. Some will be long and others will be short. That's what she said. Comments and reviews are optional but greatly appreciated. *bites down gently on her bottom lip while twirling her hair*

* * *

 **I Am Satomi**

 **Arc 1: Genesis**

 **March 21st, 2017 - 8:11pm**

Funny story. Well, maybe for some of you, not me. I've spent a few days customizing my new blog and now I don't know what to write for my first entry. I wrote some notes on a piece of paper specifically for my introductory post and now I can't fucking find it. Way to go, Satomi, kudos for being worthless once again. I guess I'll just write whatever comes to mind and hope I'm not a boring piece of shit. Pardon my French, but swearing is in my nature when my emotions are imbalanced. Fuck. Shit. Son of a bitch. Asshole. Cunt. Motherfucker. Cum on my fucking tits. I apologize for that last one, it was uncalled for.

Anyway, my name is Satomi Kurogane and I am a senior at the most boring high school in Tokyo, maybe all of Japan. I can't wait to graduate so I can travel around the world and visit historic landmarks. The top three landmarks I want to see are the Grand Canyon in the United States, Machu Picchu in Peru, and Uluru in Australia. I've always wanted to travel the world, I even have a lot of money saved up from babysitting and working at a restaurant. I realize that I'm going to need a lot more money to pursue my dream, but at least I'm working towards it. Go me!

I guess I should describe a little about myself since I can't remember shit from my notes. I have long black hair that goes down to the middle of my back, but I usually style it up with a cute cat hair tie when I'm at school. I have ocean blue eyes, I'm about 5'3", I live with my parents and sister until I move out next year, and I have big boobs. Okay, that last one was a lie. I'm only a 36b.

Now you know a bit about me. Hopefully my next blog post will be something more interesting. Ciao for now!


	2. March 22, 2017

**Arc 1: Genesis**

 **March 22nd, 2017 - 3:58pm**

Okay, so high school isn't **always** boring. My best friend, Ayame Takano, is in most of my classes and we always sit together. I couldn't imagine life without her and we've even talked about being roommates after we graduate. I think it would be a great idea since we're so close, but I've heard stories of good friends who've hated each other because they were roommates. One person wouldn't clean, another would steal food, and one couldn't sleep at night because the other was too loud. The thing is, me and Ayame often have sleepovers and we haven't had any problems, but that's probably because we don't pay for the rent or the groceries. We haven't talked about being roommates for a while, maybe I'll bring it up again soon.

Ayame had a case of "ugly duckling who turned into a beautiful swan." When we first met in our fifth year of elementary school, she was laughed at by all of the other kids because she had giant glasses, braces, a retainer at some point, and a big mole on her forehead. I wouldn't actually call her an ugly duckling though, it's more of a success story of how she went from being laughed at to becoming one of the hottest girls in high school. Seriously, you wouldn't even know she was the same person. Now, she wears contacts, her teeth are straight as can be, her face is beautiful, her gorgeous purple hair is long and wavy, and she recently grew boobs the size of cantaloupes. The boys in school can't take their eyes off of her. I'm kind of jealous, but at the same time, I'm so glad she's my best friend. We've helped each other get though a lot.

There was something else I wanted to write. I wish I could find my fucking notes already! Crying face. If I have enough courage sometime, maybe I'll write about something me and Ayame did when I slept over at her house a couple of weeks ago. It was pretty crazy and I think about it almost everyday. Give me time, it's something I would like to share. Ciao for now!


	3. March 24, 2017

**Arc 1: Genesis**

 **March 24th, 2017 - 9:44am**

I'm sitting in my Biology class as I write this on my phone because I already finished my work assignment and I'm bored as fuck. Ayame never came to school today because she's sick, so now I'm just repeatedly looking over at an empty desk beside me with a disappointed look on my face. Ms. Izumi was even worried about me a little while ago, wondering if I was getting sick too, but I just told her that school is a lot more fun when Ayame is around.

Ms. Izumi is probably my favorite teacher this year. She's kind, understanding, really helpful when explaining things in class, and she's an all-around fun teacher. She's really pretty too and I think she's at least in her mid 30's. She always has her brown hair styled up, so I can never tell just how long it is. She wears these big red glasses that I kind of didn't like at first, but now I think they look good on her in some weird way. She also likes to wear a shirt and matching mini-skirt with flower designs on them. I could never wear something like that, but I think it looks lovely on her.

Anyway, it's still morning and I have about another 10 minutes before class ends. I want to get a snack before gym class but I don't think I'll have enough time. After gym is lunch, then a couple more classes without Ayame. Fuck my life.

If the rest of the day is going to be shit, at least I'll end it on a happy note. I got a new hentai DVD in the mail that I haven't seen yet. I'm thinking of watching it tonight in bed while using one of my favorite vibrators, one that really tickles my clit and brings me to Orgasm Town quick. Sigh. I need a good fuck.

Bye for now!


	4. March 26, 2017

**Story Note:** No futanari or supernatural stuff yet as this is still the beginning, thanks for being patient. I just want to share more about Satomi before we get to the crazy.

 **Act 1: Genesis**

 **March 26th, 2017 - 10:06pm**

Oh my God! So, I've had an off and on crush with a boy in my Chemistry class named Keiji Asano for the past couple of years. He's pretty much one of the hottest guys in school and he loves to play basketball. I always see him playing with his friends at the basketball court during lunch hour. He has short blonde hair and dreamy green eyes. Anyway, in class, I caught him with a **huge** erection! I could see it moving in his jeans, trying to break through! He was sitting just a couple of rows beside me and I tried not to stare for too long because I didn't want him to notice me. I don't know what got him so worked up, it's not like he was on his phone looking at porn or anything. Somehow, I was hoping that boner was because of **me** , but it was just wishful thinking. We don't really talk much but I still have him as a contact on my phone because of an assignment we were working on together in the past. I hoped he still had me as a contact as well. Thinking about his boner during class got me all worked up too, so I began to text something… naughty to him, then I erased it and set my phone down because I didn't know what I was doing. Now, I'm laying in bed with soaked panties. I should have just texted him…

I've been fantasizing about what Keiji would reply with if I texted him. Would he want me to suck his cock? Maybe he would slide it into my tight, aching pussy? Unngh… I can feel more of my hot juices going down my ass. I should probably roll the bean and then clean up before bed. I'm hoping I can at least have a bit of fun with him before graduation, that is, if he doesn't think I'm invisible. Toodles!


End file.
